vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azwel
|-|Base= |-|With Soul Charge= Summary Azwel is a character who first appeared in the reboot of the Soul series Soul Calibur Vl as one of the antagonists of the series. He serves as the main antagonist of the Libra of Souls Story. He calles himself the "Leader of Humanity" and plans to gather the power of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in order to create the Ultimate Seed. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least Low 6-B Name: Azwel, "Leader of Humanity" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Sage, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation (Wields the power of Soul Edge meaning that he can steal the souls of others), Madness Manipulation (The evil energy from Soul Edge can turn a person mad by simply coming into contact with it), Sealing (With the power of Soul Calibur, Azwel should be able to seal others away in crystal), Soul Purification (With the power of Soul Calibur, Azwel should be able to purify evil souls), Healing (Can heal others and himself with the power of Soul Calibur), Power Absorption (Can absorb the power of Astral Fissures in which are rips in space-time. Can absorb the power of those he stabs), Summoning (Can summon various weapons out of thin air to attack opponents), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Corruption (With the power of Soul Edge, Azwel can turn others into malfested entities), Mind Manipulation (Can control those who are corruption by the power of Soul Edge), Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Resistance to Corruption, Madness Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Can resist the effects of having a shard of Soul Edge constantly in contact with him) | All previous abilities amplified greatly, Dimensional BFR (Can send others to Astral Chaos where weaker souls are denied the right to exist and only powerful souls can resist being corrupted and driven mad), Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Levitation. Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Superior to Groh and the Libra of Soul protagonist who has previously fought the likes of Maxi, Mitsurugi and Kilik) | At least Small Country level (Stated that currently his Ultimate Seed had the power to destroy a country or two) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | At least Small Country Class Durability: Large Town level+ | At least Small Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, higher with his powers. | Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with his powers. Standard Equipment: Palindrome (Bipolar Pulse-Enchancement Device) Intelligence: Genius. Azwel is extremely intelligent. In combat, he can best the skilled warrior Groh as well as the Libra of Souls protagonist who could fight against many highly skilled combatants. He is a master strategists and is not afraid to eliminate his opponent if he has no use for them. He is a tactician who utilizes his various weapons to overwhelm the opponent with completely unpredictable attacks that appear out of nowhere. Weaknesses: Sometimes can be a bit sadistic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'From Science, With Love:' Hits the opponent in the air with one of his weapons, he then performs a juggle combination with various weapons before surrounding the opponent with countless swords made from the power of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and having them all strike the opponent simultaneously. Key: Base | Soul Charge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Sages Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6